


With God as My Witness

by grandfatherclock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: widojest love, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/pseuds/grandfatherclock
Summary: This really isn’t how he first expected to meet the Traveler, though to be fair, he had entirely no idea how he ever would come to meet the chaotic deity that Jester draws for in her journal in the day-to-day. It certainly wasn’t Jester plopping down beside him in his bed, leaning over and putting her chin on his shoulder as he prepared his daily spells, eyes looking coyly over the angles of his face as she curled her arm around his other shoulder. It wasn't her with her clever lips on his pale neck, her tongue so cold against his heated skin as she said that the Traveler wanted toseehim. Caleb raised an eyebrow at that, noting wryly that the Traveler didn't respond when he tried to talk to him, and Jester just giggled, shrugging.That was before, though. She leaned close, and kissed him, her hand trailing until it was fierce and protective on his neck. He felt so held in her grip.And no one will hurt you. This was whispered against his skin, a reverent prophecy that had him fluttering his eyes shut as she bit into his jaw with her fanged teeth.What do you think?





	With God as My Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @smokeandjollyranchers and @aunt_zelda for helping me to brainstorm ideas for this fic!

The Traveler is smug. Jester groans and pouts very prettily at him, eyes half-lidded as his fingers idly trail over her entrance, but he doesn't take her blatant bait, smile visible from his hood as he parts her thighs further, his hands warm against her cold freckled skin. _Be patient, my heart_, he sighs, voice low and smooth as she whimpers for him, head tilted as she trembles, trying _so _very hard not to jerk into his touch. He brushes his finger over her folds, feeling her wetness, and Jester thinks she might die laying on this bed, hair strewn all over like the most perfect kind of halo. _You'll get what you want_, he promises, and Jester sighs as he leans forward, red hair falling all around him as he kisses the corner of her mouth. She whimpers at the sensation, and winks open one eye, looking at him pleadingly. _I just have a… favour to ask._

"_Anything,_" Jester gasps, fluttering her eyes in that way the sex workers at the Chateau eye their clients. The Traveler grins at her obvious trick, and she sighs as he thumbs her clit. _Gods_, his talented finger is just resting there, so close, so within reach, and yet she's still fucking empty, her cunt uselessly clenching around nothing as her freckled blue thighs tremble_._ "Literally _anything_, Traveler. I will paint a _thousand _dicks for you. And paint moustaches on the _Raven Queen, _and…" Jester scrunches her nose as she tries to think of other gods. "And _maybe _the Wildmother, depending on how _high _Caduceus is—_ahhhhh_." Her sentence falls into a trailing moan as that finger finally curls in, shallow against her inner walls trying to clench on it, clench on anything. She can hear how wet she is.

_Your new fixation_, the Traveler murmurs, looking down at her shifting form with her back arching lightly with an endeared smile as Jester furrows her eyebrows at him. _I don't want you to paint a thousand dicks, darling_—he pauses a little, even the finger _in _her stopping its lovely ministrations, and he continues to curl it, thrusting in deeper until she’s keening for his touch, he’s already made her come so many times and she’s so loose for him—_well, I suppose I do, but I think’d prefer you share the one you’ve been keeping so_ warm, _lately_. Jester raises an eyebrow, and then widens her eyes in slow realization as he pinches her clit, making her sigh in delight. _If he’s inclined, of course._

“I—will—_ah_—I’ll _ask_,” she promises, and she wiggles happily with her back against the rumpled bed sheet as he leans close, kissing the other side of her mouth. Jester leans into the hand he trails up her body, back rising as he cups a breast and squeezes, rolling a nipple between two fingers and making her giggle before having the hand trail up, up, _up_, all the way up her neck. He lovingly pulls back her hair on her shoulder, and Jester leans her chin up to expose her neck further for him as he kisses the edge of her jaw. His finger drags so perfectly against her cunt, and he’s going deeper, deeper, _deeper_—right up until she’s gasping, right up until she feels his knuckle at her entrance. “_Maybe_, he’s… _ah_, he’s hard to _figure_ out, you _know_?” Jester grins up at him. “He’s a good _fuck_, though. I hope he says _yes_.”  
  
The Traveler kisses her once more, and this time it’s on her lips. She feels his tongue searching her mouth, pushing past her parted lips, and she opens her mouth wider for him, lets him thoroughly claim her in this way. He runs a tongue up her fang, making her smile against him, and then she moans into their kiss as she feels a second finger _slowly_ probing into her, the stretch so perfect she writhes under him, writhes to his touch. The pace is maddening, she’s so fucking loose, but the kiss is heated where the fingers aren’t, the divine energy that makes the whole of him making her shudder in all its intensity. He looks so perfect too, red hair framing his face and falling past the hood of his robes, and Jester parts her thighs further for him, more and more and _more_— _Thank you_, the Traveler says, so fucking pleased, and the quick thrust of his fingers makes her moan and tremble with pleasure.

He makes her come again, and then once more, this time with his cock.

* * *

Caleb watches the two of them, impish smiles on both their faces.

This really isn’t how he first expected to meet the Traveler, though to be fair, he had entirely no idea how he ever would come to meet the chaotic deity that Jester draws for in her journal in the day-to-day. It certainly wasn’t Jester plopping down beside him in his bed, leaning over and putting her chin on his shoulder as he prepared his daily spells, eyes looking coyly over the angles of his face as she curled her arm around his other shoulder. It wasn't her with her clever lips on his pale neck, her tongue so cold against his heated skin as she said that the Traveler wanted to _see_ him. Caleb raised an eyebrow at that, noting wryly that the Traveler didn't respond when he tried to talk to him, and Jester just giggled, shrugging. _That was before, though_. She leaned close, and kissed him, her hand trailing until it was fierce and protective on his neck. He felt so held in her grip. _And no one will hurt you_. This was whispered against his skin, a reverent prophecy that had him fluttering his eyes shut as she bit into his jaw with her fanged teeth. _What do you think?_

Caleb didn't know what to think, and he said as much. Jester was kind, and thoughtful, she's always so _thoughtful_—and so they moved on, and she didn’t bring up the idea of sharing him with her favourite person—deity, demigod, _whatever_ the Traveler is—up again, leaving it perfectly to Caleb's consideration. Caleb doesn't know what to make of it all, what to make of Jester saying the Traveler _wantssss you, Cayleb_—he knows there is an inherent delicacy to him that… powerful people find interesting, thinking by his inability to meet people's gazes and the way he sometimes wrings his hands that he's inherently submissive, that he's just begging with his demure little half-smile that spreads on his lips when he wants something that he needs someone to take charge, someone to kiss his lips and thread their fingers through his hair and gently pump his cock, someone to take care of him in a good way.

Caleb doesn't trust other people's comfort. It's hard enough—_or entirely too easy_, his racing mind whispers—sinking into _Jester's _care, _Jester's _whispered compliments that leave him hard and leaking as she rides his face enthusiastically. Bringing in a third person—bringing in a _god_, someone with so much power—would only complicate things. It isn't a good idea, and Caleb should just let go of this thread of thought, try to forget how it might feel like to have divine hands on his pale skin, what it might feel like to be in between something so _reverent _between Jester and the Traveler—he's terrified that he'll ruin it, ruin the happiness that her god brings her, ruin it like he ruins everything, but—

They're grinning at him, and he's entirely too selfish to deny it.

_Herr Widogast_, the Traveler says, and his voice is smug_. _He's pulled off the mysterious green hood to his intricate green robes, exposing a mane of beautiful—Caleb's throat became a little dry when he first saw—red hair, a lighter shade than Caleb's own. His eyes are a deep verdant, shining and knowing, and he sits languidly on the couch in Jester's tavern room, Caleb seeing from where he shifts back black clothes underneath the green. Jester is busy shimming out of her dress on her bed, and the Traveler gives her an amused smile as she frees her tits, squeezing them before continuing to unbuckle her straps. She giggles at his gaze and the Traveler playfully winks at her, his brown skin looking smooth and perfect in the light. Caleb stands there awkwardly, and tries not to stiffen as the Traveler looks back to him. _Oh no_, the Traveler says, as Caleb reaches to start unbuttoning his shirt. _I want to _unwrap _you. Slowly. _Caleb feels himself lightly flush at that, and the Traveler smirks. _See, I'm patient where she isn't_.

_“Heyyyyy_,” Jester pouts, already laying on her bed with her feet flat on the bed sheet, thighs parted to give them both a good view of her cunt. She grabs a pillow and lifts her head, bracing it there, and Caleb's eyes darken as she begins to touch herself, her own light movements making her sigh. “I can be _patient_.” She gives Caleb a very pleasant smile as her fingers begin to move in rhythmic patterns. “Fuck_ meeeee, _Cayleb.”

Caleb looks to the Traveler, because this is entirely his show—just because Caleb isn't going to melt under his touch doesn't mean he can't respect how they've decided they're playing this game—and he grins, his smile so sharp at Caleb's easy obedience. _Loosen the collar of your shirt, and lose the first two buttons. _Caleb exhales through his teeth, in this way that isn't tense or upset, just anticipating_. _The Traveler's eyes follow his blackened fingers as Caleb heeds his instructions, and he makes a small sound of approval as Caleb undoes his buttons, running a hand through his hair and parting it all nice. The Traveler grins at that. _Vain creature_, he purrs, raising his legs where he sits until they're crossed, more of that black fabric momentarily revealed before overtaken by the lovely green. Caleb can't help but shift his jaw at _vain_, even as he raises his head a little, this small act-not-act of pride. The Traveler eyes his exposed neck. _Make her come as many times as you're able_. Jester squeals with delight at that, and Caleb nods_, _because that's familiar, that's welcoming. Jester's parted legs look like home right now. _And then_, the deity continues, smirking at him, _I'll explore you._

Caleb blinks at his tone. _Ah_, he thinks, as the Traveler's gaze travels to his crotch, covered by his black trousers, almost a little amused, _so you want to take care of me specifically_. He just smiles in turn, walking over to where Jester is sprawling. 

She eagerly widens her legs as she sees him, and so he gets to work, leaning lower and hovering his body over her own as he gently pulls away where her fingers were touching herself. He quickly replaces them with his own, and Jester moans as she feels him touching her entrance, slowly circling her clit with dragging little touches. He kisses her shoulder first, smiling as she arches lightly under his touch as he scrapes his teeth against the freckled blue skin. He's all too aware that from where the couch is placed, the Traveler has a perfect view of Jester's body shifting, her toned freckled back arching as he gently drags a finger over her entrance, and also a perfect view of Caleb, of Caleb's ass as he braces on his knees over her. He can _sense_ the god's clever gaze there for a moment, and he… doesn't quite know what to make of all this yet, make of the way his gut twists with a muted eagerness. He simply pushes into her with his finger, smiling as it trails along the tight coldness of her cunt that's already so wet_. _Of everything he admires about Jester, her responsiveness is certainly one of them. He leans over and kisses up her neck, all too aware what the angle does for the god.

Jester giggles, turning to look at the mark he left on her shoulder as his lips and tongue trail over her neck. She groans as he bites, teeth against her skin, and her hands rise to grip his waist as he curls that finger, so slow as Jester raises one of her legs, both giving him more room and also wrapping it around him. The Traveler hums with approval at that, and Jester shoots him a playful wink as Caleb watches for just a moment, watches her very smug face—and then pinches her clit, making her startle and moan back into looking at him.

Caleb knows these two want to end tonight having searched every part of him, having him exposed and begging and in between, throat raw from sucking cock and eating her out. Though he doubts he's going to get hazy for the _Traveler_, who is entirely too knowing and entirely too powerful and entirely so _much_—the bastard is tilting his head with a small smile playing on his lips at Caleb's sudden display of assertiveness—he won't let himself be had so easily. An arm trails down her leg raised up until he's cupping her ass, and then squeezing, whispering in her ear as he slowly pushes in that second finger. "What if I slapped that ass silly?" Jester clenches around his fingers at that, eyes wide and her face flushing. His fingers dig in the way he knows she likes, in that way that leaves marks, and the _Traveler_? The Traveler is smiling. "You could come on that, couldn't you?"

"Cayleb," she sighs, fluttering her eyes shut and arching until her breasts press up against his shirt and her ass pushes up against his touch. "_Please_." The Traveler's eyebrows rise, his strong jaw shifting as he moves to look at the expression on Jester's face. She moans as Caleb pinches the skin of her ass, thighs trembling as he catches her lower lip in between his teeth. His fingers are stretching against her now, having pushed them in as deep as he can, and he can hear her shuddering breaths as he curls them, dragging against her wetness, hear her whimpering a little as she feels his knuckles shift around her entrance. She clenches at him, trying to keep him in, trying to keep the sensation of this momentary fullness-not-fullness—Caleb can _see _how desperate she is for a cock to split her open—and he grins, biting her lower lip and letting her go as she sighs at the light pain.

Caleb gives her the lightest little slap, just this small little thing that has her opening her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows. She opens her mouth in indignation and he rubs her clit from the thumb just circling it, making her melt back into the bed, pressed up against him. "You _earn _that," he says, and he is so fucking aware of the Traveler grinning at him, looking so fond already. "You earn that by _coming_, Lavorre." Jester pouts, and he smiles, lowering his head down into a tender little kiss. He arches those fingers in that angle he knows she adores, the one that has her groaning and trembling and fluttering her eyes as she says, _Oh, fuck the Traveler_, and Caleb listens to the deity's light laugh as Caleb searches her mouth with his tongue in a more lilting second kiss, knowing she’ll melt into the heat of him. His tongue grazes over her teeth, over those pretty little fangs of hers, and the way he fucks his tongue into her mouth begins to line with how he thrusts his fingers into her, this light pattern where he curls onto her heat and then nearly pulls out. The momentary shallowness makes her whimper, right up until the thrust back in makes her sigh—

And oh, Caleb is _very _aware of the Traveler languidly starting to take off one of his robes. It's a complicated get-up, different layers in different shades that coalesce into that way Jester draws him in her book, and Caleb allows himself to watch him still sitting, still cross-legged, as the fabric spreads on the couch around him. He wears more green underneath, but it's a thinner material, and he can see his brown neck, elegant and smooth and perfect, like his gorgeous red hair and his shadowed eyes. His ever-present soft smile widens as their eyes meet, and Caleb looks away, perfecting the thrust of his fingers and biting her lip once more as his thumb grazes her clit—

Jester's back arches stiff against him as she comes, this desperate trailing sigh leaving her lips in the uneven half-breath, before he continues to kiss her through her orgasm. Where before she would clench against his touch, so fucking eager for him spreading her open, she now slumps back against the rumpled bed sheets, against the pillow. Her hair is a disheveled mess from how she moved her head, watching Caleb, watching the Traveler eyeing the two of them, watching Caleb's fingers disappear into her as she feels that stretch—and she's whimpering a little, shifting in discomfort as it all becomes a little too much, the overstimulation finally starting to hit. Caleb pulls back his hand, and eyeing the wetness—_matching smiles_, he thinks again, as the Traveler's tilted head makes his rippling red hair fall over a shoulder and Jester opens one eye to giggle at him—and tasting it with his one finger. The Traveler's eyes darken, and Jester sighs as he streaks the rest over her lips, teasingly licking his fingers as he does. "Ah," she sighs, getting up with her legs still spread to lull him into a chaste little kiss. He can taste her slick, as she reaches down at rubs his trousers against his cock, and they fall into a soft comfortable silence, only the sounds of their lips and tongues and teeth interrupting the quiet.

The Traveler watches them almost hungrily_. _Caleb stares at him from the corner of his eye, as they kiss and kiss and _kiss_—right up until Jester is shifting under him again, and Caleb knows it's time to continue his task.

* * *

Jester pouts as Caleb sucks on her clit. _Sure_, her thighs are trembling, propped up on his shoulders, with the heels of her feet digging into his back, and _sure_, her fingers are threading through his hair, back arching and moans slipping past her lips as she feels those fingers stretch her where she's already loose. _Ja, _Jester’s whimpering and saying his name in her lilting Nicodrani voice, her word rising and falling as she enunciates—_ah, Cayleb, please, _as she feels his tongue thrust deep into her, the warmth of him curling against her clenching cunt—and _sure_, her head is thrown back, her breathing uneven and her chest flushed. She's still pissed though—he promised he would spank her if she came, and all Jester could think about in that blissful moment was about how sore her ass was gonna be later, after Caleb had his rough way with it. See—she's been spanked before, and even though Caleb isn't as strong as she is, he actually slaps her ass with purpose. She wants it. She earned it.

Instead he smiled, pulling her close by her thighs and making her hair drag along the bed sheet as he lowered himself down, gently kissing the skin above her folds. _I didn't say how many times you have to come._ He ran his tongue through her folds, making her arch for him, and she settled in as he leaned on his knees, almost as if in worship_._ Not _almost_—the way he sighs right now as his fingers play with her clit _is _worship, as reverent as her paintings to the Traveler in her journal. It wasn't _fair_, he played _dirty_, and she said as much as he parted her thighs, her voice thick with need_, _but her protest tapered off when she caught the Traveler's eye.

His hands were on his knees, and he was leaning forward, watching Caleb's face as Caleb smirked at the technicality. His gaze slid to hers, long curly red hair perfect around his brown face that seems to glow in the arcane light from the lanterns. The Traveler winked_, _mouthing the perfect word that made her admittedly insincere outrage_—_she was already writhing as Caleb breathed against her cunt, nuzzling his nose against her folds as he inhaled her scent—at the clever betrayal: _balance._ He smirked as her eyes widened with understanding, his gaze going back to raking over Caleb's ass, over the backs of his thighs, over the heaving front of Jester's chest and her flushed tits as Caleb's tongue began to drag along her entrance. He seemed so damn _pleased_, so damn _happy _as Jester arched up at a particularly well-aimed thrust of Caleb’s warm tongue, pushing at her walls until her breath becomes a little choked and she threw her head back.

Jester is so fucking close to another orgasm, and she braces herself on her forearms to watch Caleb, a smile playing on her lips. He really is so very clever, and Jester takes a moment to admire the way his pretty hair falls around his face as he eats her out, watches how he shifts just a _leetel _as she tightens her fingers in his hair, holding him tight_._ He's still entirely clothed, but she can't fault the Traveler for wanting to savourthis—Caleb is _very _pretty, and Jester remembers how every inch of exposed delicate skin felt like heaven under her searching touch. His hips were so slender, his cock so pretty, flushing and pink as she touched it, making him hiss and his hips jerk forward at her enthusiastic grip. Jester wants the Traveler to have his fun, and if that means she can't watch the _precise _movements of Caleb's shoulder blades as Jester moans his name, her ass nearly lifting off the mattress in her pleasure, that's a sacrifice she's willing to make.

She snaps her gaze to the Traveler at the sudden movement of green in the corner of her eyes. At the sound of the light footfalls, Caleb raises his head too, and _oh—_Jester stares at the wetness on his mouth, her hand still firmly splayed in the red of his hair. It shines a little in the light, a little on his skin, and the Traveler is by him in an instant, his hand on Jester's freckled blue one. "Traveler?" Jester looks to him hopefully_,_ wondering if her friend is tired of watching, wondering if he's ready to indulge in some of that balance he teased her about.

He gives her a small smile, and looks to his hand on hers, both in Caleb's hair and firmly anchoring him. He took off his heavy layers, the clothes sprawled out on the couch he sat at languidly while Caleb played with her, wearing only simple robes. The sleeves where the robes fall short reveal the black he wears underneath, and his ethereal hair curls around him, long and vivid and sensual in its beauty. The way Jester can see flecks of other colours makes him look like a passionate painting. He looks down to Caleb, who watches him curiously, and leans down, down, _down,_ until his nose is grazing Caleb's. Caleb blinks at that, and Jester is surprised by his shuddering breath—from how his pale blue eyes momentarily widen, he is too_._ _You're doing well, sweetheart_, the Traveler sighs, and comes forward, lips pressing into a gentle kiss. Caleb makes a soft sound at that, a soft little not-quite-but-_almost _moan, and Jester catches a hint of tongue... her eyes widen as the kiss deepens. Tasting her. The Traveler is tasting her, he got up and joined their little party, covered as he is, limited as this is, because he wanted to taste her.

Caleb is… surprised. She can tell that he is, even as he reciprocates in turn to the Traveler's ministrations. She wonders how he expected this—like they would _really _just use him as some kind of sex toy or something? _No_. She wants to scowl at the mere thought of it. When she first brought this thing up, the idea of bringing the Traveler into their sex life, Caleb seemed so full of trepidation, so she let it go, kissing him softly and tangling the two of them together until they were taking off each other's clothes. She expected that to be the last of the idea, and as _hot_ as the idea of the Traveler's fingers digging into Caleb's waist was, the idea of Caleb being fucked between the two of them with his eyes hazy with pleasure and his chest all flushed making her throat dry, she let the idea go in her head, backing off and simply drawing Caleb's pretty pink cock in her journal for him to see. Caleb already gave her permission to do that.

The Traveler pulls back, and gently pushes Caleb’s head down until Jester can feel his breath on her cunt again. He looks to her hand in Caleb’s hair, and Jester obediently lets go, clenching her fingers into her palm as she figures out what to do with them. The Traveler sits beside her where she sprawls, the light making the verdant of his clothes look so warm, and his eyes glitter as he tightens his fingers in Caleb’s hair, tight enough that Caleb lets out a breathless moan as the Traveler directs him lower, lower, _lower_—and _ah_, the Traveler is thrusting him into her, directing his movement, Caleb’s tongue so hot and searching as Jester writhes, pinned down and unable to get the grounding sensation she wants from her legs held high over his shoulders. The Traveler smirks at her, watching her empty hands, and with his free hand snaps his fingers.

Jester giggles at the donut he materialized into her hand. “Thank _youuu_, Traveler.” She sighs happily at another one of Caleb’s thrusts, the Traveler’s grip is so steady on him. She watches his gaze travel over the plane of Caleb’s clothed back, and when he looks back to Jester stuffing the pastry into her mouth, the sprinkles getting everywhere as she jerks to Caleb’s expert tongue and the Traveler’s knowing pace, she winks, mouthing, _I know, right?!_ His own smile widens as he snaps his fingers once more, cleaning away the crumbs and making them disappear into nothingness, and Jester grins as she takes another bite of the blueberry filling—and _ha_, she gets the joke. The two people who know her body the most, watching her make a mess of herself as Caleb gets used by the Traveler in this way, to bring her pleasure… and it’s the gentlest type of use, too. The kindest. The type where Caleb is most certainly going to end up strewn somewhere, fucked until his hair is ruined and he’s gasping their names, her _favourite_ type of prayer—

And _oh_, she gasps as the Traveler grips Caleb’s hair tight, making him moan into Jester’s cunt. The feeling makes her tremble, and Caleb is thrusting deeper_, _making her shake a little with the pace the Traveler is setting. She meets his shadowed eyes, that clever smile that always knows just how to wind her up—and he’s reaching for her cunt with his other hand, making Jester clench around Caleb’s tongue as she prepares for the onslaught of sensation. Her eyes squint shut, and she swallows the bite in her mouth—

The Traveler rubs her clit in that perfect circular way he’s learned, knowing just how to scrape at it with his fingers to make everything in her tense. She opens her mouth wide as her desperate moan pushes out past her parted lips, and _gods_, she’s _coming_, her thighs shake as she’s _coming_—

* * *

The Traveler watches them both, a languid smile playing on his soft lips. He likes this body, likes how this corporeal form has gentle lips. He can tell from how Jester flushes when he kisses her that the sensation is nice, that she finds his hands warm, that the heat that comes from the divine energy that makes up the whole of him is something like a balm for her cool skin. The Traveler likes Jester Lavorre’s skin, though, likes how it’s soft and freckled, likes the muscle, likes her shining eyes and clever smile and talented fingers and pert ass. 

His gaze wanders to the wizard, to Caleb Widogast, who looks at him with his face all wet from Jester’s slick. He looks so thoroughly debauched, and the Traveler grins, pulling him _up_, up, _up_, all the way until Caleb is straddling the Traveler’s covered lap. He smirks at the human with the pale blue eyes. He likes Jester’s taste, too, likes how Caleb sighs into their kiss, leaning into the Traveler’s hand on his neck. He’s searing as far as humans go, and the Traveler likes that, likes the way his eyes are knowing and his mouth is parted, letting him search his mouth for Jester’s wetness with only a soft moan as he puts his hands on the Traveler’s shoulders. He grins at this, grins against Caleb’s mouth, and allows one hand to drag on the fabric covering his back. Caleb’s warmth permeates through, and the Traveler kisses him once more on those lovely lips as a hand rests on his ass.

Caleb is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, and it’s both so painfully a facsimile of innocence meant to appeal to him, and it _does_… but the Traveler does see innocence in how Caleb exhales at this light touch. There’s something brittle in how he moves, how he breathes, but this burden seems to lessen—or maybe _tremble_ is a better word—as he exposes his neck for easier access as the Traveler scrapes his teeth against Caleb’s jaw, leaving a delightful little mark that makes Caleb look all the more obscene, all the more claimed. The Traveler’s other hand moves to trace over the front of Caleb’s shirt, the shirt unbuttoning by itself as his finger lazily follows the pathway down, and inch by blissful inch the delicate pale skin is revealed as the shirt starts to fall away like a snake shedding his deadened skin. Caleb moves his arms to shrug it off before going back to the Traveler’s shoulders, and the Traveler smirks as he pulls Caleb close, getting up and using that hand on his ass to hold Caleb against him as he picks up the wizard. “What are you _doing_?” Caleb asks, his throat so rough.

The Traveler smirks, turning around to lower him onto the bed beside Jester. Caleb relaxes into his grip as Jester grins at the two of them, looking so laid out and pleased_. _She finishes eating the donut, some crumbs light on her lips as she stuffs it into her mouth, and they both exchange a look before turning to gaze at _Caleb_, so perfectly soft laying there, red hair framing his face with that delightful pink dusting over his face, and down his neck, there’s so much space to work with… Jester is giggling_,_ the sound as present in his ear as the vacuous nothingness of the depthless black of space, and _oh_, they’re going to have so much _fun _with him—

But just as the Traveler’s hands rest at his side, slowly lowering to press a kiss against his neck, Caleb says, voice sharp even as the Traveler hears a slight hitch to his breath, “I haven’t made her come as many times as I’m _able_.”

He hears Jester’s little laugh as she trails her fingers sticky from the icing of the donut to Caleb’s lips, and smiles against Caleb’s neck, grazing his teeth against the skin as those hands on his sides start to lower. “Oh, _well_.” Jester looks down to her cunt with a wide smile, and presses her fingers against Caleb’s mouth, looking at him with her hair falling forward over Caleb’s face much like the Traveler’s as Caleb opens his mouth and begins to suck the two digits she presented to him. Jester presses a kiss against Caleb’s forehead, and the Traveler times it with a bite to his sternum, one that makes Caleb arch and groan against the fingers in his mouth. “I _mean_, I came _twice_, Cayleb.” She smirks as the Traveler hums, searching fingers on Caleb’s waistband. “I want to take care of _you_.” At _that_, she pulls away her fingers, and replaces them with her mouth, lulling him into a soft little kiss.

Caleb tilts his head, looking down to watch the Traveler pulling his pants down lower. There’s something in his face that makes the Traveler stop his movement in his tracks, look up curiously at the human. Caleb’s blue eyes glitter, and _oh, _they really are beautiful, Jester draws them all the time for him in her journal. They’re the softest kind of blue, the kind in the crisp mornings of the Zemnian winters, the sun cool and remote as it winks down onto the snow-slugged ground. Even his _irises_ are blue, even if they _appear_ black—when one has a divine perception like the _Traveler_, one can see the blue in _anything_. Even fire blinks blue if it’s heated enough, _wanting _enough, and he can tell from how the man under him watches Jester that blue has overtaken Caleb. It shows in his smile. It shows in his breath. “But if you take care of me, Lavorre,” Caleb says, his voice smug, “who will _spank _you?”

Jester freezes, and then looks to the Traveler with a pleading expression. Her lower lip juts out adorably, and the Traveler really does think it’s quite wonderful how she keeps trying this trick with him, as if would really _work_… _hmmm_. An idea begins to take hold in his head, and Jester, sensing the way his face must've shifted in consideration, blinked at him oh so very prettily. "_Please_, Traveler?" She leans forward over Caleb, pressing her lips against his own in a perfect kiss. He can taste some of the sugar on her lips, and Jester squeals with delight as he lets go of Caleb's waistband—and _oh_, the wizard's eyes are _dark_—to put a hand on Jester's neck, tasting her again. She whimpers into it, just a little_._

_Balance, my heart. _He smirks at her, hand lowering down her back until he's squeezing her ass. Jester coos at the sensation, and he feels her clench in response, she really does seem to be responsive for this type of thing. It's interesting, the Traveler never gave pain too much of a thought, but watching Caleb's eyes follow his hand, resting on Jester like her body is his to have… hovering over the man, the Traveler doesn't miss how Caleb's cock is starting to strain against the fabric of his trousers, doesn't miss that flush to his face, as he raises a hand to brush his own red hair off his shoulder._ If you want a spanking from your wizard_—Jester's eyes _glitter_ at that—_I think it's only fair I give a good spanking too._ Jester stares at him with her jaw slightly slackened, and he smiles, leaning forward to kiss her once more. She sighs into it, and _oh,_ Caleb is hard against him, he already knows what the Traveler intends.

_I mean… _Jester wiggles her ass adorably and the Traveler's smile widens, squeezing it once more as he leaves a kiss along her neck. Jester exhales at that, exhales more as the Traveler kneads one of her adorable freckled breasts. _My ass will be _pretty _sore but you can have a go, Traveler! _Her voice is singing, head tilted high in pride and a generous smile to her lips.

The Traveler adores everything about her. _I meant Caleb, my heart._ Caleb, whose face has become steadily more flushed during their back-and-forth. Caleb, whose biting his lower lip with his face already looking so used, eyes wanting as he parts his thighs further. Caleb who the Traveler can't _wait _to have strewn over his lap like his new favourite accessory. _And shouldn't Caleb be punished for the mean trick he played on you? _He mouthed it to her then, as Caleb lowered himself and began to eat her out, mouthed _balance_, and her lips quirked up into such a _perfect _little smile…

Jester looks to Caleb, eyebrows creased to ask the question, but before she can say anything, he's lifting up, into a kiss, a hand tangling into her hair and her breath left uneven and surprised and delighted_. _"_Okay_," he practically hisses, voice low with anticipation as his eyes flit over to meet the Traveler's.

The Traveler just smiles at him, imagining him bent over.

* * *

Caleb loves everything about Jester. He loves how she sings when she speaks sometimes, her voice trembling over the notes as she tries to imitate the operatic grandiosity of her mother, and he loves how she sings without singing at _all_—sings with just her accent, that lilts over the words she says into a beautiful symphony of notes and harmonies and sensations. He loves how she eats her pastries, the crumbs on her lips and her clothes as she cheerfully licks her fingers—or makes _him _lick them, strewn perfect between the two of them, between her and her god who looks at Caleb’s pale skin like he wants to mark _all _of it. It’s the glittering look with his eyes that Jester gets, and Caleb wonders if the Traveler is trying to make himself look familiar to him, trying to make this all a little less intimidating than it _is_. The thought is oddly sweet.

Jester wiggles her ass, arms bracing on the headboard with her fingers tightly clenching the wood. The muscles of her arms are strained, but in excitement_,_ as she shifts her weight from one knee to the other. Her legs are spread wide apart, and she’s arching her spine to lift her ass up, for his inspection, so he does inspect—and it’s _perfect_, like the rest of her. She sighs as he feels it, feels her, leaning to his touch, and the sigh startles into a moan as he lifts a hand and slaps her. “_Yessssss_,” Jester giggles, even as she makes a soft sound of pain as he rubs where he hit her. His rough fingers graze her soft skin and she arches her ass out even _more_, perfect and round and presented for him. He thumbs over some of the freckles—she’s freckled _here_ like she’s freckled _everywhere_—

Jester coos with delight as he smacks her once more_, _jerking forward with each crack across her ass. Caleb watches the blue turn to violet, darkening under his rough touch. The Traveler watches too, leaning against the side of the bed, sitting with his head tilted and a curious smile on his lips. His eyes flit between Caleb on his knees, standing upright as he changes between slapping her ass and massaging it, and _Jester_, moaning out his name and biting the inside of her cheek as she waited for the next hit. Caleb has entirely no idea what the damned god is thinking, except his eyes trail on Caleb’s ass every so often—and _oh_, the thought makes his throat dry, and when Jester clenches her ass in the pause of his movement, he tenses his arm, offering her one last slap before reaching out to feel the clench of her cunt around his fingers.

Caleb smiles as he feels how wet she is for him. Already loose from coming twice, she’s practically dripping on his fingers from the spanking, and she whimpers as he leans over her, kissing the jut of her left shoulder blade as he slides her fingers into her. Jester leans into his touch, and she groans at his fingers easy against her, making Caleb smile at how _desperately _she wants to hold him. This isn’t nearly enough, and Jester moans as he adds a third finger, the sounds of his movements in her _obscene_—_divine_, he finds himself thinking, feeling all dizzy as his other hand travels to the waistband of his trousers, _for them it’s divine_—as she leans to his touch. He looks to the Traveler with dark eyes, looks for _permission—_

_Go ahead, darling_, the Traveler practically _purrs_. From how his head is slanted, red hair ripples down his shoulders, a brilliant contrast against the verdant green of his robes. It’s strange, Caleb catches other colours in there _too_—oranges and blues in the fiery red, the black of his robes seeming to glitter like he can see stardust if he gazes deep enough, and _fuck_, even those shining verdant eyes seem to contain infinities as the Traveler catches his dragging gaze, smug lips curling into a wider smile. _Do it slowly, I want to see you_. He seems _very _pleased by how Jester turns to watch Caleb over her shoulder, her smile matching the Traveler’s.

“_Yeahhh_,” Jester giggles, wiggling her ass happily when she meets Caleb’s eyes. _“_Give us a_ show.”_

Caleb exhales through his teeth at their teasing gazes, watching how violet and verdant-not-verdant eyes trace over the light marks the Traveler already left on the bare skin around his neck, over his sternum. He knows how to give a show_,_ and hates how he knows just how to look at them with half-lidded eyes, slowly lowering his hand to palm his cock through his black trousers. The drag of the fabric is rough, a little maddening, and Jester’s face flushes as Caleb lets out this quiet little groan, slowly pulling down his hands with his thumbs hooked on the waistband, feeling his cock exposed as he allows the black of his fabric to pool around his knees, dramatic against his pale slender thighs. Jester bites her lower lip, and her eyes positively fucking _glitter, _a gasp escaping her lips as he grabs her hips, cock slicking against her folds. He reaches around her with one hand, thumbing at her clit as he prepares himself. “Ready, Lavorre?” Jester sighs at her last name, and he lightly slaps her ass at her hesitation—it’s really no pressure at all, but _still_, Jester lets out a choked moan from his previous roughness with her. “I’d like an _answer_.” This is whispered as he hovers over her, lips trailing over the shell of her ear.

“_So _ready,” Jester gasps, and Caleb pushes in, biting into her shoulder and grazing her freckled blue skin with his teeth, so _slow_ as she grips the headboard. Her cunt clenches around him as he thrusts forward, and the Traveler tilts his head as he and Caleb both watch his cock slowly disappear into Jester, sliding against her as she moans. Her knees are trembling, and Caleb digs his blackened fingers into her thigh where he previously nipped little marks from when he ate her out, running his fingers in intent little circles around her clit as he slowly bottoms out, his hips flush against her raised ass. He takes a moment, hissing out her name in pleasure at how _good _she feels, so tight around his cock, and then begins to, shifting his jaw as he actually shares a smirk with the Traveler, thrust into Jester, this steady and punishing pace that he corresponds to the way he rubs her clit in patterned movements. Jester is moaning, and begging, and _squealing_—

And she _talks _to the Traveler _too. _Talks about _Caleb_, talks about how _good _his cock feels as she tightens on it, how he’s splitting her open with the way his dick drags against her, how the way he pinches her clit is _everything, Traveler, it really is_. This doesn’t really interrupt how he moves, he’s used to Jester’s lilting compliments that are meant to take him over the edge, meant to make him lose _control_—but _oh_, the Traveler talks _back_, eyes dark on Caleb’s pale throat with the light marks, smile widening as he casually reaches out and squeezes one of her tits, making her moan and lean into his touch as he rubs her nipple before pinching it. _You’re right_, he says, eyeing the way Jester’s spine dips before looking to Caleb, looking to the way Caleb watches _him_, watches Jester’s body as he leans over and continues to mark her back. _His face looks divine when his cock is stretching you_.

Jester _grins _at him, _grins _as Caleb thrusts hard into her, cock as deep as it’s able and making soft moans escape past her parted lips. “It’s hard to get _juuuust _right on paper,” she gasps, head lowered as Caleb’s fingers _dig_ into her hips, dig into where he marked her earlier as he times it with a clever grind of his dick. Her arms are trembling as she braces herself. “But I got _close._” Her voice is a reverent whisper, a squeal forced out as Caleb rubs her clit. She clenches so prettily around his cock, all Caleb can think about is the slide of her wetness. The way those two _talk_—Caleb _knows _Jester draws him naked for the Traveler sometimes, she asked and he agreed, because her eyes were shining and he was curious_, _what kind of god would want to see him _naked_? He doesn’t know to interject himself into the easy cadence of their back-and-forth, so he just clenches his jaw and stays silent, thrusting and watching the way her ass clenches as she shifts around him, watching how she jerks as he plays with her clit.

The Traveler sighs, watching Caleb snap his hips against her, dragging her fully into tightness, filling her where her loose cunt needs pressure. Caleb knows this one is harder, she’s already come so many _times_—but _oh,_ his eyes widen as the Traveler gets up, his robes shifting with his languid movements as he slowly crawls to Caleb behind Jester, affectionately squeezing one of Jester’s tits as he passes her and braces himself behind him. Caleb doesn’t know what he _wants_, what he’s planning, can almost _feel _that smug gaze tracing over the dip of his spine and the swell of his ass, and he widens his eyes in surprise as the Traveler puts those warm hands on his own hips, lips trailing over the shell of his ear. _I can’t wait to make you beg_. His voice is so wanting that Caleb is surprised by the moan that startles out of his lips as the Traveler tightens his fingers on him. _And harder, darling_. He gasps as the Traveler jerks him forward with an unnatural, divine strength, starting to direct his movement in the way that he directed Caleb’s tongue earlier.

Jester lets out a choked moan as the Traveler angles Caleb. “It’s not _easy _to—_ah_—make you beg, huh, Schatz?” She pants through her words, her fingers so tight on the headboard that Caleb _swears_ she’s tearing into the wood, her strong and sure fingers splintering it as Caleb allows his head to fall back on the Traveler’s shoulder, allowing his hips to move in tandem with how the Traveler’s hands move him. The Traveler hums in approval, kissing down his neck as Caleb fingers Jester’s clit. Her voice sounds a little wretched, she’s so _close_—her sheer _wetness_ is maddening, and Jester coos as she feels Caleb’s cock twitch inside her as the Traveler rubs his crotch against Caleb’s ass.

“I’m not easy,” Caleb admits, his own voice a little ruined as the Traveler nuzzles his neck, nipping at whatever skin he can reach. Jester’s back is littered with hickeys, soft bruises marking her the nape of her neck and her shoulder blades and her spine. He _knows_ he doesn’t play his part well, _knows _he loves having control, _knows _they changed the script because Caleb wanted to have Jester in that way he knew she liked right in front of her god, right before his inevitable submission to verdant eyes and probing brown fingers. Thinking about the Traveler’s lewd promise to explore him made his eyes dark with anticipation, makes him harder even _now_, and Caleb sees Jester’s back tighten and her shoulder blades clench as Caleb rubs her, as the Traveler grips him hard, dragging him into a deep thrust that has Jester gasping his name as her legs tremble, and _oh, _she’s _coming_—

The Traveler gently nips his ear. _Nothing worthwhile is easy._

* * *

Jester’s thumb grazes Caleb’s knuckles. She’s practically _floating _with happiness—her cunt aches in that good fucked out way, her legs still wobbly and shaking as she crosses them. She sits beside the Traveler and hums into the kiss he gave her, a claiming hand on her neck as she moans into it. Her ass is sore from how hard Caleb smacked her—he slaps like he _means _it, and every shift of her bottom has her sighing from the momentary flash of pain at his ministrations—and she tells him as much as he’s strewn over the Traveler’s lap, ass lifted up and legs parted to hold himself at the angle. The Traveler massages the soft pale skin, and Jester smiles with assurance at him as he exhales through his teeth, face all flushed as the Traveler makes a sound of appreciation at how easily how he bruises. He’s naked on the Traveler’s lap, the two of them pulling off his pants completely as they got him ready, and he looks so _innocent _splayed there against the verdant of the Traveler’s robes. “You look so _good_,” she whispers, as Caleb jerks forward into the Traveler’s lap at the third strike, the crack across his ass making a desperate moan escape past his thoroughly used lips.

“Три,” Caleb hisses, ass clenching to lessen some of the pain. Jester doesn’t recognize this tongue, but she knows from how the Traveler swears in it sometimes under his breath that this is Sylvan, the language from where the Traveler first came from, the language from the Feywild. The Traveler asked him to count the slaps, and Caleb’s eyes were so dark_, _his cock twitching from where it was exposed, pants still pooled and tangled around his knees. Jester giggled, thumb grazing his lips as the Traveler smoothed out his robes, preparing for Caleb to lay there, and they helped him on, the Traveler pulling apart his thighs and Jester gently pushing down his spine until he was arching, kissing him as the Traveler squeezed his ass. Every hard slap has Caleb moaning, shifting from the pressure of the Traveler’s robes against his cock, and Jester is _absolutely _sure he’s already leaking onto the nice green fabric.

The Traveler hums under his breath, and Caleb moans at the fourth slap, desperately gasping, _Четири,_ as the Traveler thumbs his bruises, feels that crease where ass meets thigh. Jester reaches out and threads her fingers in the red of Caleb’s hair, freckled blue hand looking so claiming as she pulls him close. Her tongue fucks into his mouth as she explores it, and she smiles against his lips as she tastes her own wet. _Let me guess_, the Traveler says, as Caleb leans his ass into the Traveler’s touch, making the deity’s eyes glitter and his smile widen. There’s a _fifth _slap, a whimpered, _Пет,_ as the Traveler smiles to Jester. She told the Traveler all _about _Caleb in her journal—nothing about his past, nothing Caleb won’t want him to know, though Jester deeply suspects the Traveler has ways to finding all that out for himself—just musings that she thinks he ought to have better _sex_ and how her gentle touch seems to continually _surprise _him. There’s a tenderness in how the Traveler looks at the naked vulnerable wizard on his lap, all splayed out and trembling, and how the Traveler looks at her _too_. Like he wants to take care of her. It’s a sensation that leaves her feeling all warm and gentle and claimed in the best kind of way. _It’s been a while since you’ve been treated gentle, hmm?_ The Traveler squeezes Caleb’s ass gently, making him sigh to his touch, even as a flush crawls over his face. _I bet my heart has exposed you to a world of play_.

Jester’s tail flicks happily behind her. _My heart, _she thinks giddily at his affectionate little nickname. The Traveler was the first person outside her mother to say something so grandiose in terms of his affection to her and _not_ have it be airy, to actually have it actually mean something when he calls her his entire _heart_, giving her powers and giving her adventure and giving her _magic._ There’s nothing they haven’t done for each other, nothing they _wouldn’t_ do for each other—he shared the entire world with her from where she used to just look out windows, he was the first person who thought to—and now they’re sharing _Cayleb_, sitting so perfect for them, eyes dark because he understood this about her religion, even if he initially didn’t want to participate_._ He found the way Jester let her god fuck her _interesting,_ not something strange or stupid or delegitimizing of how she chooses to worship, of how she chooses to _submit_. Jester knew right then he was who she wanted in her bed, he’s who she wanted nestled in her _cunt_—

“Шест,” Caleb gasps, and the Traveler meets her gaze once more. His eyes are so dark, verdant green _possessive_ as Caleb sprawls on him, and Jester knows that face he makes when he wants something—whether it’s a dick painted on a statue or a drawing of a new town she visited or her bent over on a desk as he fucks her, _slowly_. The Traveler _wants_ Caleb in this, wants Caleb in their temple, wants Caleb worshipping the Traveler like he worships Jester, wants to share _more _in this.

Jester smiles.

* * *

The Traveler looks down to Caleb, finally strewn out on the bed the way he wanted the wizard nearly an hour ago. His face is even more flushed, and the Traveler hovers over him, his robes hanging low like his hair as he arches clever fingers around the nape of Caleb’s neck. He pulls him into a claiming kiss as he pushes apart his thighs with the hand hanging low on Caleb’s soft inner thigh. The light in Jester’s room makes everything sharp about Caleb look _hazy_—in a harder illumination, the shadows that follow the perfect angles of his face would look more severe, and right now, the pink flush of Caleb’s face and Caleb’s neck and Caleb’s _cock_ looks sweet, looks gentle in how the orange washes him in brilliant sun. The Traveler abstractly thinks of the temple he’s going to have one day, as he grazes his tongue over Caleb’s teeth, thinks of the way there will be a bed for consecration, perfect and soft with many pillows and billowing bed sheets. Jester will sleep in that bed, perfect and hazy and marked as she worships the Traveler, knees parted and cunt dripping, and they’ll have someone else too, someone who they’ll destroy and remake with their smiles and their touches, someone who they will toy with gently, allowing them to suckle on the Traveler’s cock and clench around Jester penetrating them with her clever _Polymorph _spell.

The Traveler didn’t even realize he wanted another person in that bed, considered Jester’s love life one thing he wouldn’t involve himself in, one thing he’ll keep separate—but what can he say? He loves sharing with her, and he loves when she shares the pretty faces her new boyfriend makes when he fucks her, drawing and painting that perfect flush to his cock and that momentarily slackness in his jaw as he comes, sometimes on her and sometimes _in _her, depending on her mood. The Traveler wants _Caleb_ between them, wants _Caleb _worshipping Jester in his temple. He wants _this _mouth thoroughly bruised in service of them, wants _this _ass—Caleb moans as he slides his hand up from his thigh to grab it, massaging it with his fingers—perfectly used as he arches on their holy bed. It’s perfect, he can see this vision so clearly, and he rewards Caleb for it with the way he bites down on his lower lip, bruising but not to the point where blood breaks. Caleb whimpers at the hold, so thoroughly chastised by the spanking—and _oh, _was that a sight, was the feeling of Caleb’s precome staining his robes quite something—and the Traveler lets go, kissing him once more as his fingers dig into the curve of his ass. 

“_Please_,” Caleb mumbles, laying on the bed as the Traveler pushes him back, not letting Caleb chase the sensation of his lips as their kiss breaks. He moans softly as the Traveler bites against his jawline, shifting and trying so desperately not to jerk up against the Traveler’s knee. His eyes are glassy, _wide_, and the Traveler hums as Jester threads her fingers through Caleb’s hair, kissing his forehead. He exhales at her touch, though it breaks into a sigh as the Traveler worries a mark he already left on Caleb’s skin between his teeth. He sees Caleb’s eyes flit to Jester’s freckled and gorgeous rack that hangs off her chest, and she sees him looking, squeezing her own tits playfully and allowing her eyes to trail over Caleb’s exposed arms raised up, not bound in any way except for an understanding that he is not to lower them. The Traveler thinks they’re both rather wonderful, thinks Caleb left Jester fucked out rather _well_—her legs are still slightly trembling when she puts any pressure or weight on them—and thinks he should be rewarded it. Caleb moans as the Traveler bites into his collarbone, the gasp caught in Jester’s mouth as she pulls him into a kiss, pink nails trailing on his neck.

The Traveler smirks against his skin, and continues to leave marks on his lean stomach, his hand continuing to trail down his side as the Traveler swivels a tongue around his nipple, the gentle sucking and ensuring bite making a wrecked moan stumble out past his begging lips that Jester smothers, her nose grazing the side of his as she claims him. The Traveler admires the way this corporeal form’s hair looks against Caleb’s pale skin for a moment, and then lowers his head, continuing in his path and gently letting go of Caleb’s ass after one more affectionate squeeze, reaching out to cup his bare cock. He does nothing, just holds it, and Caleb is entirely too obedient, too good, to jerk into his touch, just letting out the barest exhale as Jester kisses along his jaw, hand in his hair. _Darling wizard_, the Traveler says fondly, and smiles at how his cock hardens at that. He’s already smeared wet by Jester, and the Traveler cannot fucking wait to taste him, to suck him clean of her slick. _Just stay still, let me do the work_. He bites into Caleb’s skin, at the paleness to the jut of his hip. There’s already light marks there from where the Traveler gripped him, fucking him into Jester—and _oh_, Caleb leaning back against him, the act of submission made him want to whip his ass right then and there, only Jester’s delighted moans forcing his patience—and he worries those bruises, making Caleb hiss in pleasure.

“So _good_,” Jester is sighing as she looks to the Traveler hopefully. From her bright smile and her wide eyes, her fingers wiggling as she mouths _please_, the Traveler knows what she wants—and, _well_, the things that make Jester Lavorre happy aren’t things the Traveler makes it a habit of denying her, so he snaps for her another pastry, this one one a creamy cupcake with the most delightful little sprinkles. Her eyes get bigger and rounder, and she blows the Traveler a kiss excitedly as he continues to suck a bruise on Caleb’s hip, hair falling around him as he hears Jester take a bite, and then—_oh_, the clever little _minx_. She’s taking some of the icing and trailing it over Caleb’s lips, making him lick her fingers clean as he tastes the vanilla. The Traveler smirks, for the first time squeezing Caleb’s cock, and Caleb moans desperately around Jester’s fingers, taking them so well. Jester giggles and looks to the Traveler, her hair messy and over her shoulder. She’s still lightly flushing. “He’s so _perfect_, right, Traveler?”

_Perfect_, the Traveler agrees, lowering his lips down until he’s trailing them over the inside of his left thigh. It’s so pale, and the Traveler exhales through his teeth as he watches the easy bruises from his fingers where he held Caleb. He kisses those first, scraping his teeth and then biting, and he’s all too aware of that wet cock standing erect for him, practically begging for his attention. The Traveler squeezes it once more, lightly jerking it as he continues to mark his thigh, and smiles as Caleb moans brokenly at the feeling of the Traveler’s teeth biting into the flesh. _I can’t wait to fuck him senseless, I want to see all his faces. Everything you’ve drawn for me_. Jester’s eyes glitter, and they’re both aware of a particular piece—one with Caleb against the bed, hips arching and cock this desperate flush. His chest was covered by fanged hickeys, his hair a disheveled mess, and it was perfectly painted for him, the background in her room in Rosohna, the angles of his hips cascaded in delightful moonlight. Caleb arches a little now as the Traveler pulls his thighs apart, fingers curling tightly around the base of his cock for a moment before he absolutely runs a tongue over his length, grinning as he tastes Jester.

Caleb whimpers at the praise, and _oh_, his back arches further at the sudden sensation of the Traveler’s tongue against his leaking cock, hard and desperate under his claiming touch. Jester dishevels his hair languidly, parting it in that way that leaves him looking wrecked, and the Traveler watches through his eyelashes as Caleb licks the icing off her fingers, making a soft noise of delight as she grazes his lower lip with her thumb. She looks to him so much fondness, and—the Traveler smiles genuinely at this—_love_, she genuinely _loves _this man. There’s so much trust in his eyes as he watches her, and the Traveler lifts a leg to brace it over his shoulder, making him startle into a moan as he nips at Caleb’s other thigh, marking the skin from this new angle. He’s so exposed, and he’s groaning into Jester’s mouth as the Traveler leaves one last final mark, nuzzling against the skin affectionately before shallowly sucking on the head of his cock, tongue trailing over it.

Jester giggles as the Traveler takes him in deeper, watching his head bob and lower, hair pretty and strewn around him. He catches her gaze, and offers her a slow wink, massaging the base of Caleb’s cock and grinning as the wizard trembles. “_Traveler_,” Caleb moans, making Jester’s eyes widen, and _oh, _isn’t _that_ new? The Traveler doesn’t think Caleb used his name _once_ in front of him since they’ve started this little dance of theirs, and the Traveler can feel the strain in how he tightens the lean muscles of his stomach, trying so desperately not to twitch up into the wet warmth of his mouth. He really does taste like her, his entire dick is coated in her desperate wetness, and he thinks of just how much she must’ve been dripping as Caleb thrust into her, cunt exposed and ass violet from how he left her so sore. Jester’s cunt is one of his favourite tastes in this world, and he hums in delight as he takes Caleb down all the way to his base, his lips so stretched. “_Please, _I’m—” Caleb breaks his sentence off as he feels the Traveler’s tongue on the underside of his dick, trailing his length, voice trembling as the Traveler lifts his other leg too, resting it on his accompanying covered shoulder.

“Don’t _come_, okay?” Jester kisses him chastely, and takes another swipe of her icing, feeding it to him off her fingers. He takes it gratefully, taking each crumb she offers like it’s a lifeline of his favourite variety, and the Traveler _wants_ to smile, _would _smile, if it weren’t for how he’s fucking his mouth on Caleb’s cock, establishing languid little thrusts where he pulls back and then takes in the entire length in his dragging, suckling warmth. Caleb is so hard against the tightness of his mouth, of his throat, and he can _feel _those heels digging into his back, _feel _those toes curling as Caleb’s arms over his lovely head tremble and his eyes get hazy from pleasure. “The Traveler is gonna make you ache so _good._” Caleb moans as the Traveler takes him again, and the Traveler’s fingers curl on his thighs, sliding up to grip his ass as he takes and he takes and he _takes_—

* * *

Caleb exhales as Jester sips from her glass of water. She’s tearing her eyes away from him as she rests against the pillowed headboard, back against it as she flips to the next page in her book. There’s a redheaded woman on the cover in a lewd state of undress, with her blue gown tumbling off her breasts, and the fact that Jester’s eyes keep flitting to Caleb’s own red set against the soft blue of the bed sheets makes his flushing cock even _harder_, the fact that Jester’s watching how the Traveler brushes his _own_ hair off his shoulder as he arches over Caleb, pulling him into a bruising kiss that makes him moan and arch into the Traveler over him, one hand on the delicate skin of his back and the other angled carefully for the two fingers dripping in oil stretching him open… it’s nearly too much to bear_. _Caleb _whines_ as the Traveler curls those fingers, finding that angle that makes his eyes widen and his jaw slacken, and the Traveler smiles against his lips, tongue searching the warm wetness of his mouth.

_Perfect darling_, the Traveler groans, nose grazing his. Caleb shivers at the sensation of his breath against his skin, a startled moan escaping past his lips as the Traveler stretches the two fingers against him in opposing directions, spreading him wide and getting him ready for his cock. Caleb watched those perfect robes—well, _nearly _perfect, one fold was stained with Caleb’s wetness and Caleb thinks it’s awfully interesting how the Traveler used his magic to clean Jester’s crumbs but not such obvious evidence for Caleb’s submission—slowly unravel around him as he snapped himself a vial of oil earlier. Jester watched with wide and adoring eyes as he streaked the oil over his cock, let it smear on his fingers, a confident smile as Caleb laid there, waiting and wanting, right up until he was kissing Jester and on Caleb, spreading those thighs further _apart…_

The Traveler jerks those fingers _up_, making him arch and stumble out pleading little words, words that make him kiss Caleb and Jester raise an eyebrow, looking at the two of them so fondly for a moment before continuing to read. She looks thoroughly satiated, head cocked as she puts down her glass of water on the side table, and Caleb whimpers as the Traveler slowly pulls out those fingers, clenching desperately around them before being forced to surrender to the emptiness. He gasps a moment later as he feels the Traveler’s cock rubbing against his entrance, a soft _please_ leaving his lips as the Traveler’s slicked fingers mirror his other hand on his thighs, looking down at Caleb held up so perfectly, so easy for him. _I have you_, he says, winking, and Caleb blinks, as the Traveler leans down and lulls him into a gentle kiss, still holding him up, angling so carefully—and _oh_, he’s pushing _in _as he bites Caleb’s lower lip, a perfect distraction to the overwhelming feeling of his cock dragging against Caleb’s rim, pushing deeper, and deeper _still_…

The Traveler kisses his nose as Caleb blinks in wonder at how tightly he’s gripping the Traveler’s cock. The oil helps and the _stretch_ helps, but _still_, it’s so much, and Caleb arches up against Traveler’s chest with wide and desperate eyes as the Traveler slowly bottoms out, lazily nipping at Caleb’s lips and tightening his fingers on Caleb’s bruised thighs as he prepares, a moan leaving his own lips as Caleb experimentally clenches down on his cock. The Traveler’s hips are so steady as Caleb’s ass and legs tremble to his touch, this power should be _terrifying_, the way his eyes are every colour and also firmly _verdant_ should make Caleb _terrified_, but instead he longingly traces his eyes over the Traveler’s chest, at the defined but lean muscles, at his own pale legs parted and lifted against him. This power makes him feel cared for, and so does Jester’s hand absentmindedly running through his hair, petting him as she reads, occasionally looking appreciatively at his wetcock. _Perfect creature,_ the Traveler sighs, eyes half-lidded as he gazes down at Caleb. _Are you ready?_

“Ja,” Caleb mumbles, eyes hazy and… _fuck_, they really are soft as he watches this god. He does _not_ think the word _adoring_, does not allow _reverent _to coalesce outside its mere syllables into something more firm in his mind, he _doesn’t_. He sighs as the Traveler kisses the corner of his mouth chastely, making him exhale with this trembling desperation, and then groans as he just thrusts into Caleb, making him arch and moan at the sensation, at the sliding of his cock pulling out and then pushing back in. The sounds of him being fucked and his light whimpers trailing into dragging moans with the pace the Traveler sets interrupts the relative quiet, and Caleb can hear Jester shifting to look to him, legs shifting, still a little wobbly from Caleb’s fingers and tongue and dick. Jester giggles at them, giggles at Caleb’s erect cock leaking and spilling onto his stomach, and Caleb _knows_ he looks thoroughly wrecked already, hair quickly becoming a disheveled mess as he moves against the bed sheets, moaning and arching as the Traveler begins to trail bites over his sternum. His fingers are so tight gripping into Caleb, and Caleb feels his cock twitch inside him as Caleb starts talking, words like _please_ and _more _and _Traveler _pulling out past his lips—

_Be a good boy_, the Traveler sighs, making Caleb whimper, _and keep saying my name_. Caleb _clenches_ around him at _good boy_, and from how he can feel the Traveler smiling against him as he trails his lips on Caleb’s delicate neck, Caleb’s arms straining on top of his head from keeping his position, he _knows_ the god knows. He follows his instructions, at this point it feels like heresy not to, and the Traveler smirks as Caleb moans his name, a well-aimed thrust having him writhing and keening against the bed, caught between it and the Traveler claiming every single part of him. It’s only Jester’s hand patting his hair and stroking his cheek that provides an anchor to the outside world, and he groans as the Traveler’s thumb runs in circles over his thigh. His cock is so hard, so desperate, so _leaking_, and he blinks as the Traveler nuzzles his face against his collarbone, breathing in his smell. _Be good for me, Widogast._

Caleb flutters his eyes shut, and allows his world to become muted, to become an existence of moans and sensation. Jester pats his face, but otherwise still reads, the sound of the page turning a welcome balm against the grinding of the Traveler’s cock pounding into him. His mind is so obsessive, noting the seconds and half-seconds, counting, counting, counting, and he tries to let go, focus on his hands tightly clenched until his nails are digging into his palms and his thighs being pulled farther apart, making him further displayed as the Traveler _fucks_ him. The drag of his hair on Caleb’s chest that rises and falls unevenly, accompanying the teasing bites and nips of his teeth and the wet of his tongue, make these whining sounds come out past his lips, sounds he can hardly recognize as _himself_. Sometimes he blinks open his eyes at a shift in the bed, as the Traveler varies his pace, but he’s content to just lay there languidly, used and perfect, staring at the ceiling of Jester’s room or the dark of his eyelids, at the mercy of the Traveler and his perfect priestess.

Or he _was_, but now he shifts, eyes blinking open as he feels a hand let go of his thigh to wrap around—_oh_. His eyes widen, head tilting up as he sees brown fingers pumping his cock, the thumb trailing over the head of it. Jester pauses in her reading too, and when the Traveler smirks at her, she sets the book to the side, careful to look down at the page number before she does. She crawls to him, her own hand sliding on Caleb’s marked chest as she leans forward and kisses the Traveler’s lips. Caleb whines as he feels her hand let go of the comforting grip it had on his hair, and Jester smiles down at him indulgently, kissing the Traveler once more—and _fuck_, Caleb’s cock twitches in the Traveler’s hand as he sees _tongue_—before sitting beside him with crossed legs, her cunt absolutely exposed as she reaches down. Two fingers run through her folds before she raises them up, smearing them against Caleb’s lips. He licks them eagerly, licks them like he did the icing, and the Traveler lets out a gentle laugh as he gazes at Caleb. _It’s okay, darling, you can come now if you’d like._ He tightens his grip on Caleb’s cock to emphasize this. _But I’m not going to stop for a while, I’m still getting to know you._

_Oh_, that’s _hot_—and Caleb isn’t disciplined enough to deny himself this, not as Jester fucks her fingers into his mouth earnestly and grins, her hair falling forward as she watches him run his tongue along her digits and suck. Not as the Traveler times his sure strokes to the snaps of his hips, groaning and complimenting him and making Caleb arch and whimper at all this _sensation_. He’s writhing, the bed sheets a total fucking _mess_, and when the Traveler hits a bundle of nerves that makes Caleb sees _stars_, his fingers dragging on his cock, Caleb feels his back arch and his mouth open wide as his jaw slackens, the world seeming to whiten out as the Traveler keeps _thrusting_—

Caleb’s mind is quiet for a couple blissful moments, only faintly aware of the cock splitting him open and the fingers in his hair, cleaning him up. He’s distantly aware he came on his stomach, feels the sticky warmth of it, and feels Jester’s fingers trailing on his lower chest for a moment—_tasting it_, he thinks, blinking as the Traveler digs his hands into his thighs, continuing to thrust as Caleb’s grip on him slackens, _she’s tasting it_. He’s slowly coming back into himself, slowly blinking back to see the Traveler smiling down at him. “Traveler,” he whispers, and _fuck_, he sounds so _fucked_, so _domesticated_, so—_reverent_, his mind sings again, _just admit it, you could stand to warm his cock whenever he’d like, you would do that for him_—_content_, Jester leaning down to kiss him. 

The Traveler eyes his come with amusement before looking back to Caleb being kissed by Jester, watching how Jester’s breasts hang from her position and the way Caleb’s jaw shifts as he sighs into the kiss. _This won’t hurt,_ he promises, and Caleb realizes that it _doesn’t _hurt, that all he feels is _pleasure _as the Traveler keeps fucking him open through his orgasm. _Jester can tell you, darling, sex with a god defies all the rules_. He winks at her, and Jester giggles, hand continuing to fix up Caleb’s hair as Caleb whimpers, because _fuck_, it feels so good to just be theirs, to just lay here and spread his legs and _take _it—take their attention and take his cock and take their praise. He doesn’t want to think about how much he’s submitting, how Jester’s eyes glitter as he continues to moan the Traveler’s name, continues to keep his arms raised and hips pinned against the bed, continuing to let the Traveler decide what he gets and when—he told her he wasn’t one for religion, wasn’t one for worship, and she’d giggled, saying that he worshipped her. He flushed and said he couldn’t worship a _god,_ but here he _is_, trembling as he groans for the Traveler, squeezing around his cock as he thrusts. He doesn’t even know how _long_ it’s been—he could _easily _find out, but his mind is fucked out enough that it’s a choice not to—and the Traveler eyes him with mirth. _For someone who doesn’t pray, you’re awfully good at it_, he says.

Jester grins, and she’s shifting until Caleb's head is resting on her lap, so close to her cunt. She moves his hands, holding them in her own, and he takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Jester lets go of one of his hands and places it in his hair, and the coolness of her skin is grounding against the submission. “I make him _practice_,” she says fondly.

They continue their back-and-forth, sometimes asking questions of Caleb that never require answers more complex than _yes_ and _no_, and he nuzzles into Jester’s lap as the Traveler continues to wreck him. They eye all the ways that his neck and chest and thighs are marked, his lips lightly swollen, and they talk about how good this all turned out, the Traveler murmuring that he really is _perfect, Jester_, fingers tight as his thrusts become more dragging, Caleb’s own moans picking up as he feels the Traveler pushing in deep, getting ready to come. The Traveler is talking about important things, about temples and ideals, and Caleb is too fucked out to make out what he’s telling her about outside the occasional word—his ears pick up _consecration_, and _worship_, something that makes Jester squeal with excitement and look down at Caleb eagerly, but all he can focus on is that one final, perfect thrust as the Traveler pulls out, the warm of his come on the back of Caleb’s thighs as he groans, before reaching down and pulling Caleb into a messy kiss.

Caleb surrenders into it, moaning into the kiss with his eyes half-lidded, and everything turns into a delightful haze as the Traveler pulls away. Caleb closes his eyes, arms curling to be around _Jester_—except Jester is naked, and behind him, and he blinks his eyes open to realize he’s lovingly nuzzling the Traveler’s chest, not quite letting him go. His face flushes, and he loosens his grip, but the Traveler just lays down beside him, arms around Caleb’s waist. Jester grins down at the two of them, at the red streaming down against the bed sheets. “I didn’t…” His voice trails off, sounding so ruined. How can cuddling feel so intimate after what they just did?

_No need to explain_, the Traveler says smugly, leaning forward and kissing Caleb on the corner of his mouth. He’s leaning on an elbow as he watches Caleb in Jester’s lap. _You did well, darling._ Caleb’s face darkens further, and the Traveler smirks, a hand raising to rest on his cheek. His thumb traces a cheekbone. _Sweetheart. Sweetness._ Caleb exhales at his terms of endearment, and the Traveler looks up to Jester. _Your boyfriend is adorable, my heart._

“I _know,_” Jester giggles. She wiggles her eyebrows down at Caleb, her hair framing her blue face so fucking well. Her face is flushed, and so are her breasts—and he loves everything about Jester, he really does. Fucking everything. He refuses to think, _Especially her worship._ “Are you _sure _you don’t want to follow our _awesome _religion, Cayleb?”

It’s a light-hearted joke, a teasing insinuation, and he should make it clear in a loving and open way that this wasn’t something he could ever _do_, he could never give someone like the Traveler that kind of power over him again, trying to ignore the fact that he just very much _did, _and very much _enjoyed _it. Caleb clears his throat, feeling the soreness of his ass. “Maybe,” he says, the lilt of his voice something light, something equally teasing as he sinks into her hold on him.

He tries not to feel a jump of anticipation as the Traveler and Jester exchange a look, both of them smirking, as the Traveler says, _Maybe next time._

He fails.


End file.
